prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2012
Survivor Series 2012 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE that took place on November 18, 2012 at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. It was the 26th annual Survivor Series event and the first one held in Indiana. Background Survivor Series featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that develop on WWE's television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. It was revealed on the October 29, 2012 edition of Raw that a team formed by Mick Foley will take on a team formed by CM Punk in a traditional 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination match. Later that night, the teams were announced. For Team Punk - team captain CM Punk, The Miz, Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow), and Alberto Del Rio. For Team Foley - Kofi Kingston, Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan), Randy Orton, and Ryback, with Foley serving as ringside captain. At Hell in a Cell, all 10 participants had matches. First Del Rio lost to Orton in a singles match. Rhodes and Sandow defeated Team Hell No via disqualification, but did not win the WWE Tag Team Championship. The Miz unsuccessfully challenged Kingston for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. The match at Survivor Series was originally centered on the feud between the WWE champion CM Punk and Ryback. At the PPV Ryback lost after the referee Brad Maddox low-blowed him, followed by a fast count to give Punk the pinfall victory. Ryback then took out his frustration on Punk and Maddox, first press-slamming Maddox out of the ring into the side of the cell, then chasing Punk to the top of the cell, where Ryback caught him and hit his finishing move, Shell Shocked. On the November 5 episode of Raw the match was changed, as The Miz quit the team due to Punk abandoning his team in an attack by Team Foley and Vickie Guerrero was forced to remove Punk and Ryback in favour of making another match involving them, team captain, CM Punk, was replaced by Dolph Ziggler by Vickie (with the team also being renamed Team Ziggler) and The Miz was replaced by Wade Barrett after being recruited by Paul Heyman before Punk was removed from the match, Ryback's replacement however was left up to the WWE Universe with a RAWactive poll with the choices being The Miz, Santino Marella, and Zack Ryder. Rhodes was replaced by David Otunga at the event due to an injury sustained in the lead up to the event. The event will also feature a rematch from Hell in a Cell between Sheamus and Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship, with former champion Sheamus invoking his rematch clause. The event will also feature a triple threat match for the WWE Championship, in which CM Punk will defend his title against Ryback and John Cena. The story lines over the past two months were played on to hype this match as it was focused on the fact that Ryback was screwed out of his match with Punk at Hell in a Cell and Punk fought Cena to a draw at Night of Champions. The match was announced after WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon, questioned Vickie Guerrero's decision to place Punk in a match in which he does not need to defend his title and can hide behind several partners. 3MB was initially scheduled to face Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd in the pre-show available free on YouTube, but were replaced with Team Co-Bro due to being placed in a different match at the event. The Divas feud heading into Survivor Series was between Eve Torres and Kaitlyn over the WWE Divas Championship. At Night of Champions, Kaitlyn was attacked by an unknown woman moments before she was set to face Layla for the Divas Championship, which led to Eve replacing Kaitlyn and winning the title. In the weeks that followed, the evil Aksana was eventually revealed as Kaitlyn's attacker, doing so under Eve's orders. As a result, a Triple Threat Match took place at Hell In A Cell, with Eve defeating Layla and Kaitlyn to retain the title. On the November 12 edition of Raw, Kaitlyn defeated Layla to earn a Divas Championship match at Survivor Series. Event The first match, featured on the pre-show, was a tag team match between 3MB (Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal with Drew McIntyre at ringside) and Team CoBro (Santino Marella and Zack Ryder). Team 3MB won via pinfall when Mahal pinned Ryder. The second match was a traditional Survivor Series match between the team of Brodus Clay, International Airstrike (Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel), Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara and the team of Tensai, The Colon Cousins (Primo and Epico) and the Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil). Clay's team won with the final elimination on Young being scored by Mysterio. The third match was a Divas' match for the Divas Championship between reigning champion Eve and challenger Kaitlyn, which was won by Eve. The fourth match was a singles match for the WWE United States Championship between reigning champion Antonio Cesaro and challenger R-Truth. Cesaro won the match via pinfall after landing the Neutralizer. The fifth match was a singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship between reigning champion Big Show and challenger Sheamus, who had lost the championship to Show at the previous pay-per-view, Hell in a Cell. Show again defeated Sheamus when Sheamus inadvertently hit the referee with a Brogue Kick, distracting Sheamus and allowing Show to hit him with the Knockout Punch, after which another referee counted the fall and awarded Show the victory. The decision was then reversed, with Show losing by disqualification, but still retaining the title. Sheamus proceeded to assault Show with a chair after the match and finally a Brogue Kick. The sixth match was a traditional Survivor Series match between Team Foley (Randy Orton, The Miz, Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan) and Kofi Kingston, with Mick Foley at ringside) and Team Ziggler (Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio, Damien Sandow and David Otunga). Team Ziggler picked up the win with Ziggler scoring the final elimination on Orton. During the match, Foley hit the Mandible Claw on Ricardo Rodriguez, Del Rio's personal announcer. The main event was a triple threat match for the WWE Championship between reigning champion CM Punk and challengers Ryback and John Cena. The match came to an end when NXT wrestlers Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns interfered, assaulting Ryback and allowing Punk to retain the title by pinning Cena. Results ; ; *Pre Show: 3MB (Heath Slater, & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Drew McIntyre) defeated Zack Ryder & Santino Marella *'Team Clay': Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi), Justin Gabriel, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara & Tyson Kidd defeated Team Tensai: Epico, Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes), The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) & Tensai in a Traditional 5-On-5 WWE Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match (18:27) *Eve © defeated Kaitlyn to retain the Divas Championship (7:02) *Antonio Cesaro © defeated R-Truth to retain the WWE United States Championship (6:58) *Sheamus defeated The Big Show © in a World Heavyweight Championship by DQ (14:44) *'Team Ziggler' (Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett, Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) and Alberto Del Rio) (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Team Foley (The Miz, Kofi Kingston, Team Hell No (Kane & Daniel Bryan) and Randy Orton) (w/ Mick Foley) in a Traditional 5-On-5 WWE Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match (23:41) *CM Punk (w/ Paul Heyman) © defeated John Cena and Ryback to retain the WWE Championship (17:57) Aftermath After Eve retained her title against Kaitlyn, they continued their feud. At TLC: Tables Ladders and Chairs, Eve interfered in a Divas battle royal to determine the number one contender for her Divas Title by spraying Kaitlyn in the eyes with hairspray causing her to be eliminated by Naomi. Naomi went on to face Eve for the title that night with Eve retaining. Kaitlyn later won a non-title match against Eve which regained her status as number one contender for Eve's title. On December 18, Kaitlyn and Eve faced each other for the Divas Championship but Eve got herself disqualified to retain her championship. A rematch occurred on January 7, but again Eve retained her title after losing by countout. On the 20th Anniversary of Raw, Kaitlyn defeated Eve to win the Divas Championship. After the match in a WWE.COM exclusive segment, Eve quit the WWE. After Survivor Series, CM Punk remained the WWE Champion. On January 7, he defeated Ryback to retain his championship in a TLC match. Punk went on to defend his title against The Rock at the Royal Rumble where he would lose the title to Rock ending his reign at 434 days. Punk went on to face Rock in a rematch at Elimination Chamber but again would lose. He then challenged John Cena (who won the Royal Rumble match) to a match for his WrestleMania title shot which Cena accepted. Punk would lose to Cena the following week which removed him from the main event at WrestleMania. Punk then announced that he would challenged The Undertaker to a match for his undefeated streak at WrestleMania. After winning a fatal-four-way match to earn that right, Punk faced Undertaker at the event but Undertaker won the match to extend his streak at 21-0. After WrestleMania, Punk disappeared from WWE Television. Survivor Series elimination matches *'Team Clay' v Team Tensai : *'Team Ziggler vs. Team Foley' : Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Survivor Series *Event gallery DVD release * Survivor Series 2012 on DVD External links * Survivor Series 2012 official website * Survivor Series 2012 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 2012 at Online World of Wrestling * Survivor Series 2012 on WWE Network Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2012 pay-per-view events